


Уроки волшебства

by Maks_Falk



Series: Как приручить обскура [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maks_Falk/pseuds/Maks_Falk
Summary: Наконец-то! Грейвз учит Криденса магии. Криденс тоже кое-чему учит Грейвза. Ситуация традиционно выходит из-под контроля.Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, опять растление обскура, БДСМ-лайт. Кстати, ещё Гриндевальд|real!Грейвз или real!Грейвз|Гриндевальд, я так и не понял. Короче, я вас предупредил.





	

\- Чем маги отличаются от обычных людей? - спросил Грейвз, доставая портсигар из кармана пальто. - Кроме того, что умеют колдовать - это очевидно.  
Криденс посмотрел на него озадаченно.  
\- Не торопись, - сказал Грейвз. - Подумай.  
Он взял сигарету в зубы и затянулся - табак затлел сам собой, как только Персиваль поднёс сигарету ко рту. Это простенькое заклятие он выучил на старших курсах в Ильверморни и с тех пор уже машинально зачаровывал табак, заворачивая папиросную бумагу.  
День был пасмурный и холодный. Под ногами хрустела промёрзшая трава, ломался тонкий ледок в редких лужицах. Криденс ёжился по привычке, прятал подбородок в шарф благородного изумрудного цвета. Вряд ли ему было холодно в новом пальто, в перчатках и тёплой обуви. Даже хотя он сутулился, смотреть на него было одно удовольствие.   
Грейвз не торопил с ответом. Они медленно шли вдоль реки к городу, мимо дрожащих на ветру осинок и плакучих ив, полоскавших голые ветви в ледяной чёрной воде. Обогнули мельницу со скрипучим колесом, под которым звенел поток, пересекли узкий горбатый мостик с деревянными перилами, растрескавшимися от сырости, и оказались на улочке, ведущей к центру.   
Булыжная мостовая длиной в десять минут прогулки упиралась в площадь перед ратушей. Город был размером в половину Центрального парка. Невысокий, двухэтажный, серокаменный. Грейвзу всё время казалось, что люди не могут жить тут всерьёз - в такой тишине, за такими маленькими окошками, без единого автомобиля на улицах. Ему до сих пор иногда мерещилось, что он оглох, и он машинально щёлкал пальцами, чтобы проверить - нет, почудилось, здесь просто ужасно тихо.  
Здесь никто никуда не спешил. Волшебники, волшебницы и обычные люди переговаривались у дверей в лавки, и речь у них была странной, будто кто-то пересыпал в руках горсть гладких камешков. Между домами магглов встречались дома волшебников, которые можно было отличить с первого взгляда - то на крыше торчала сотня флюгеров, и каждый показывал в свою сторону или вертелся волчком, то в палисаднике росли светящиеся мясистые грибы высотой по колено, то дом был похож на пару сколоченных вместе сараев, и оттуда доносилось многоголосое кудахтанье.  
\- Чем маги отличаются от обычных людей? - повторил Грейвз.  
\- Они... странно одеваются, - неуверенно сказал Криденс, глядя на седобородого волшебника в балахоне, расшитом звёздами.   
Грейвз улыбнулся. Потом рассмеялся. Криденс вопросительно поднял брови.  
\- Можно сказать, ты угадал, - сказал Грейвз. - Кроме магии, мы ничем не отличаемся от них.  
Он выпустил дым в сизое небо, с удовольствием затянулся ещё раз.  
\- Я всегда задавался этим вопросом, - сказал он. - Зачем нужна магия?.. Почему у одних людей она есть, а другие её лишены? Среди волшебников не принято об этом задумываться. Большинство просто живёт, ощущая своё превосходство, и старается не думать о том, что по сравнению с магглами, маги - это просто горстка людей в балахонах и с волшебными палочками. Нас очень мало, - задумчиво повторил Грейвз.  
\- Вы узнали, зачем нужна магия, сэр?.. - спросил Криденс.  
\- Нет... Никто даже не знает точно, что есть магия. Откуда она взялась... Как она работает. Как она передаётся от родителей к детям. Отчего у волшебников рождаются сквибы, а у магглов - волшебники. Как ни странно, среди магов не так уж и много учёных, которые пытаются разобраться, чем мы, собственно, владеем. В отличие от магглов, которые активно изучают мир, в котором живут. Это так странно, - Грейвз нахмурился. - мы так мало знаем о том, что является основой нашей жизни.  
\- О магии совсем ничего не известно?.. - удивился Криденс.   
\- Кое-что известно, - ответил Грейвз. - в прошлом находились маги, которые задавались теми же вопросами, хотя большой ясности они не внесли. В основном они философствовали, записывали свои наблюдения за погодой и звёздами, пытались найти взаимосвязь между полётом птиц и политическими событиями... Возможно, кстати, она действительно существует, - он пожал плечами, - а возможно, и нет. У меня был один знакомый в Чикаго... - Грейвз замедлил шаг, - Амарильо Лестат. Он придерживался довольно смелых взглядов и говорил, что маги существуют для того, чтобы следить за ходом вещей. Что магия - это инструмент, которым мы пользуемся не по назначению, для своей собственной выгоды, как лазейкой в законах природы.   
Грейвз задумался. Криденс молчал и смотрел на него, не решаясь прервать мысли вопросом.  
\- Магия может всё, - негромко сказал Грейвз. - Ей подвластно пространство, время, жизнь и смерть.   
\- Магия может воскрешать мёртвых?.. - изумлённо спросил Криденс.   
\- Да. Правда, цена у этого крайне высока, и обычно мёртвых стараются не тревожить. Но это возможно.  
Яростный птичий крик прервал его, Грейвз повернулся на шум. Возле лавки с подержанными волшебными принадлежностями стояла растерянная ведьмочка в полосатой юбке и держала в воздухе перед собой плетёную клетку. Взрослый серый филин бился о прутья так, что на землю сыпались перья, орал и пытался расправить крылья.   
\- Там что-то случилось, - взволнованно сказал Криденс. Грейвз незаинтересованно пожал плечами:  
\- Это просто птица.   
\- Лягушонок, ну что ты... Лягушонок, - испуганно повторяла ведьмочка. Клетка шаталась, прутья трещали под мощным напором. Филин вцепился в них когтями и крючковатым клювом, будто пытался выбраться на свободу. Криденс замер на месте, глядя на него.  
\- Ох, только не это, - вздохнул Грейвз.  
\- Может быть... - мальчишка мгновенно нахохлился, будто сам был птицей, глянул исподлобья, - можно узнать, что случилось?.. Если им надо... помочь?..  
\- Лягушонок, тихо ты!.. - прикрикнула ведьмочка. - Перестань!..   
Из лавки выглянула седая волшебница в пестрой цветной мантии, встала в дверях, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Обратно я его не возьму, - решительно заявила она. - Продано - значит, продано.  
\- Он меня не слушается! - обиженно заявила ведьмочка и левитировала клетку на землю. - С ним невозможно договориться! Он испортил три письма, просто разорвал в клочья! Какой он после этого почтовый филин?..  
Грейвз с сомнением посмотрел на Криденса:  
\- Ты всё ещё хочешь вмешаться?..  
Тот пялился на клетку, часто дыша, и кусал губы. И почему-то густо краснел. Грейвз удивлённо глянул на филина, не понимая, что в нём могло так смутить мальчишку. Птица злобно зыркнула в ответ круглыми оранжевыми глазами.  
\- Не моя забота, что ты не можешь справиться с совой, - волшебница сложила руки на груди. - Назад не возьму.  
\- Что же мне с ним делать?.. - отчаянно спросила ведьмочка.  
\- Да хоть зажарь, - волшебница пожала плечами.   
Криденс умоляюще посмотрел на Грейвза.  
\- Что ты... - тот свёл брови, но вдруг оборвал себя.   
Нет-нет, Персиваль. Погоди. У тебя и так зоопарк в доме, но тут дело не в том, что тебе не нужна ещё одна тварь под крышей. Тебе, будь честен, всё равно. А Криденса что-то задело. Не может видеть зверьё в клетке?.. Сочувствует?.. Смотрит на птицу, а не на девушку - не дай Мерлин второй Ньютон Саламандер на твою голову... Ну что, Персиваль, вот тебе возможность отказать ему в просьбе. Найди только повод. Какой-нибудь ещё, помимо того, что ты не любишь хвостатых, пернатых, чешуйчатых и прочих тварей.   
\- Что ты хочешь сделать?.. - спросил Грейвз, внимательно глядя на Криденса.  
\- Мистер... Ньют говорил, - поправился тот, поднимая глаза, - что вам будет нужна почтовая сова...  
\- А нужна ли мне почтовая сова, которая рвёт мои письма? - уточнил Грейвз.  
\- Нет... сэр... - тот опустил голову. И стал так похож на того потерянного, жалкого мальчишку из Нью-Йорка, что Грейвзу стало тошно от самого себя.   
\- Криденс, - твёрдо позвал он.   
\- Да, сэр, - отозвался тот, не поднимая головы.   
\- Скажи мне, зачем тебе нужна эта птица, - велел Грейвз.  
Тот молчал, опустив голову.  
\- Криденс, - твёрдо повторил Грейвз. - Не думай, что я буду выполнять каждую твою просьбу. Не думай, что я буду отказывать тебе, не разобравшись. Объясни мне, зачем тебе птица, чтобы я мог решить.   
Тот молчал, хмуря брови. Потом разлепил губы:  
\- Я... не знаю, сэр, - с трудом сказал он. - Я хочу... чтобы он был моим. Его все боятся... и не любят... а я не боюсь. Мне кажется... мы подружимся.  
Ого, - подумал Грейвз, едва поверив своим ушам. - "Я хочу"!.. Сильное заявление от мальчишки, который совсем недавно не мог даже ответить, какой у него любимый цвет. Он хочет подружиться со злобной тварью, которую все боятся... Кто это подал ему пример, Персиваль, как ты думаешь?..  
Он усмехнулся.   
\- Хорошо, Криденс.   
Тот недоверчиво поднял глаза, и Грейвз добавил:   
\- Ты меня убедил.   
У Криденса глаза раскрывались всё шире и шире. Он явно ждал, что его отчитают. Что ему скажут, что у него уже есть Хоуп, и ему не нужна сова. Что простого, правдивого "я хочу" не будет достаточно. Он смотрел на Грейвза, подняв брови, и пытался поверить, что это не шутка. Оглянулся на ведьмочку, которая сидела на пороге лавки старья, поставив локти на колени и обхватив руками голову. Зарделся. Грейвз сунул руку во внутренний карман пальто и достал деньги.  
\- Предложи этой милой леди десять галеонов, - он протянул монеты Криденсу. - Думаю, она будет счастлива. 

Криденс нёс клетку с филином в руках, прижимая её к животу, и улыбался. Тот сидел на удивление смирно, хлопал круглыми янтарными глазами и изредка встряхивал головой. Он явно был уже взрослым. И, кстати, довольно красивым, если присмотреться. Грейвз успокаивал себя мыслью, что, не обладай филин таким изумительным серо-стальным оперением с чёрными пятнами, чёрта с два бы он позволил Криденсу притащить его в дом. Кроме того, почтовая сова всё-таки нужна, выдрессировать птицу наверняка можно, так что Грейвз даже оставался в выигрыше.  
\- Ему нужно имя, - сказал Криденс, когда они вернулись домой.   
\- Имя мне - легион, ибо нас много, - процитировал Грейвз, разматывая шарф. - Через полчаса я жду тебя в гостиной, перейдём от теории к практике. Захвати палочку.  
\- Легион... - повторил Криденс и улыбнулся. Филин довольно ухнул и почесал клюв о прутья клетки.  
Устроившись в кресле возле нежарко растопленного камина, Грейвз положил ногу на ногу и полистал книгу по чарам, выбирая что-нибудь попроще. Трансфигурацию он приберёг на то время, когда Криденс овладеет базовыми заклятьями. Защиту от Тёмных сил решил читать ему сам, а историю магии выдавать в качестве заданий для самостоятельного изучения.  
Он вспомнил свой первый день в Ильверморни. Это было уже - Мерлин, тридцать лет назад?.. Почти целая жизнь. Ему было радостно, что он будет учиться со сверстниками, он гордился распределением на факультет Вампуса. Ещё было одиноко, но дома он чувствовал то же самое, так что большой разницы не заметил. Он втянулся в учёбу, та давалась легко. Впереди была карьера в аврорате, заранее выбранная отцом, и тяжёлый, многоэтажный груз ожиданий. "Ты должен стараться, Персиваль. Не подведи нас, мы рассчитываем на тебя". Он старался и не подводил, но единственной похвалой всегда было только чувство выполненного долга.   
О чём бы он подумал тогда, если бы узнал, что тридцать лет спустя он будет сидеть в Мерлин знает какой глуши, потеряв всё, к чему так долго стремился?.. Наверняка о том, что старался недостаточно и подвёл всех.   
Ты опять в начале пути, Персиваль. Подожди... Твоя история ещё не окончена.   
\- Сэр...   
Криденс стоял на пороге гостиной, держа в руках толстую тетрадь в чёрном переплёте, между страниц которой торчал карандаш.  
\- Садись, - Грейвз кивнул на второе кресло возле камина. Подождал, пока тот устроится и раскроет тетрадь на коленях. Начал без предисловий: - Существует множество способов управлять магией. Для этого используются заклинания, чары, ритуалы, символы, руны... я не буду сейчас перечислять тебе всё, достаточно того, что ты будешь знать - их очень много. Вместе со мной ты начнёшь изучать заклинания, защиту и историю. На первое время занятий тебе хватит, а дальше всё будет зависеть от твоих успехов.  
Криденс записывал медленно, пристроив тетрадь на коленях. Очевидно, Финли придётся напрячь созданием рабочего кабинета, чтобы Криденс мог писать за столом.  
\- У заклинания обычно есть три составляющие, - продолжил Грейвз. - Первая и самая главная - это воля. Её ещё называют намерением или желанием. Если ты не прикладываешь достаточного усилия воли, заклинание не получится. Вторая составляющая - это слова. Ты должен дать имя своему желанию, произнести его вслух. Большинство этих словесных формул пришло к нам из прошлого, но достаточно опытные и талантливые маги могут создавать новые заклинания. Третья - это жест. Именно для него нужна волшебная палочка.  
Грейвз сделал паузу, давая Криденсу время записать. Тот горбился над тетрадью, нетвёрдо держа карандаш.  
\- Не торопись, - сказал Грейвз. - Это не диктант и ты никуда не опаздываешь.  
Криденс поставил точку и поднял глаза. Грейвз недовольно вздохнул.  
\- Тебе неудобно. Скоро ты начнёшь думать не о том, что я говорю, а о том, что у тебя затекла спина.   
\- Мне удобно, сэр! - торопливо сказал тот, явно волнуясь, что урок внезапно прервётся.  
\- Мне неудобно смотреть, как ты сутулишься, - возразил Грейвз и потёр подбородок. - Вот что. Сегодня будем заниматься в столовой, а к следующему разу Финли обустроит для нас кабинет.  
\- Спасибо... сэр, - Криденс вспыхнул и коротко улыбнулся.

\- Повтори три части заклинания, - велел Грейвз. Он прислонился спиной к витражному окну и скрестил ноги, глядя на Криденса за его привычным местом у края стола.  
\- Воля, имя и жест, - повторил тот, не глядя в записи.  
\- Молодец, - Грейвз кивнул. - Есть заклинания, которые не требуют обязательного произнесения имени вслух, есть заклинания, которые допускают разнообразие в жестах, но все и всегда требуют воли. Это основа магии. Запомнить слова заклинания или отрепетировать движение палочкой несложно. Главное - ты должен научиться проявлять волю. Она у тебя есть, но пока ты слишком неуверен в своих желаниях.   
\- Как этому научиться?.. - спросил Криденс.  
Занятие едва началось, а он уже преображался: голову держал прямо, сидел ровнее, смотрел на Грейвза жадно и пристально.  
\- Ты уже учишься, - сказал тот. - Ты начал учиться этому очень давно. Я могу назвать тебе несколько проявлений твоей воли, но сначала попробуй сам. Что ты делал потому, что тебе самому очень хотелось?..  
Криденс опустил глаза и задумался.   
\- Я... я уплыл из Нью-Йорка?.. - неуверенно спросил он.  
\- Верно, - кивнул Грейвз. - А ещё?..  
\- Я сижу здесь, - добавил он, немного смутившись. - И вы рассказываете о магии.  
\- Хорошо. Третий раз?..  
Криденс замолчал ненадолго, потом пожал плечами.  
\- Филин, - сказал Грейвз. - Ты захотел, чтобы я купил тебе филина.  
Криденс перевёл дыхание.  
\- Когда умерла Мэри Лу... это тоже была моя воля, - сказал он.   
\- Нет, - быстро ответил Грейвз. - Её, как и Генри Шоу, убила сила, которую ты не мог контролировать.  
\- Но я хотел, чтобы они умерли, - тихо сказал Криденс. - И это случилось. Я убил их магией.  
\- Мы это уже обсуждали, - напомнил Грейвз. - Магия, которая убила их, была твоей яростью, а не твоей волей.  
\- А если я снова разозлюсь и захочу кого-то убить?..  
\- Мы сейчас здесь именно для того, чтобы этого не случилось, - терпеливо сказал Грейвз. - Чтобы ты научился подчинять себе свою силу. Кроме того, необязательно убивать людей, когда ты злишься - иногда достаточно сказать им, что они идиоты.  
\- Я не понимаю... сэр.  
\- Сила твоей ярости была вызвана твоей беспомощностью, - сказал Грейвз. - У тебя не было возможности говорить "я хочу" и "я не хочу". Злость была единственным выходом. Если бы ты был способен сказать Генри Шоу, что он надутый самодовольный индюк, ты бы не убил его.  
Криденс непроизвольно хихикнул и тут же сжал губы и нахмурился, стараясь вернуть серьёзность.  
\- Для того, чтобы сказать Генри Шоу, что он надутый самодовольный индюк, - повторил Грейвз, и Криденс сдержанно фыркнул через нос, - нужно иметь свободную волю. Нужно испытывать желание это сделать и иметь возможность это сделать. Магия работает точно так же. Ты испытываешь желание, например, зажечь свет. Если ты знаешь нужное заклинание и у тебя в руках палочка - ты имеешь возможность. Теперь понятно?..  
Криденс неуверенно кивнул.   
\- А если я очень разозлюсь раньше, чем научусь контролировать эту силу?..  
\- Ругайся, - Грейв пожал плечами. Криденс округлил глаза.   
\- Это... это...  
\- Плохо, - подсказал Грейвз, чуть склонив голову к плечу. - А убивать людей - хорошо?..   
\- Нет, сэр... - тихо, но твёрдо сказал Криденс.  
\- Что хуже - убивать людей или ругаться?..  
\- Убивать хуже... - прошептал Криденс.  
\- Значит, учись ругаться, - заключил Грейвз. - Ты же наверняка знаешь пару скверных слов.  
Криденс густо покраснел и кивнул.  
\- Отлично, - Грейвз усмехнулся, представив, с каким наслаждением он научит его хорошему отборному мату. - Вернёмся к этой теме позже. Возьми палочку и подойди ко мне.  
Криденс поднялся, с волнением вытащил палочку из рукава и приблизился. Грейвз достал свою.   
\- Покажи, как ты её держишь, - велел он, разворачивая к себе кисть Криденса. - Не сжимай пальцы так сильно, легче... Запястье должно быть свободным. Когда ты делаешь взмах, точность крайне важна, а с такой деревянной рукой у тебя ничего не получится. Не держи её, как нож. Волшебная палочка - это элегантное, могущественное оружие. Вот так... - он поправил пальцы Криденса, покрутил его запястьем. - Хорошо. Ты сейчас попробуешь два заклинания. Одно зажигает свет на конце палочки, второе гасит его. Они очень простые.  
\- Да, сэр, - взволнованно вздохнул Криденс.  
\- Люмос, - сказал Грейвз. Голубой огонёк вспыхнул у его лица, посеребрил коротко выбритые виски с сединой и резкие губы. - Нокс.  
Криденс глубоко вздохнул. Он, как зачарованный, смотрел на кончик палочки, где погас огонёк, будто никогда раньше не видел магии. Грейвз коснулся палочкой его лица, привлекая внимание, легонько хлопнул по щеке. Криденс моргнул, очнувшись.  
\- Какое заклинание зажигает огонёк? - спросил Грейвз.  
\- Л-люмос...  
\- Нет. Не "л-люмос". Если ты будешь заикаться, произнося заклинание, ты наколдуешь чёрт знает что. Так какое заклинание зажигает свет?  
\- Люмос.  
\- Верно. Какое гасит его?  
\- Нокс. - Криденс поднял глаза и восторженно посмотрел на Грейвза. - Люмос. И Нокс.  
\- Молодец, - тот коротко улыбнулся, - а теперь сам. Для этих заклинаний не нужны взмахи палочкой, просто держи её перед собой.  
\- А если... - начал Криденс.  
\- А если у тебя не получится с первого раза - будешь пробовать, пока не получится, - спокойно сказал Грейвз и кивнул: - Начинай.  
Криденс нервно перехватил палочку в пальцах, развернулся от окна и вытянул руку. Грейвз, поигрывая своей палочкой в пальцах, мысленно готовился к любому возможному развитию событий. Получится. Не получится. Наколдует настоящий огонь, перекинется в обскури, заплачет...   
\- Люмос, - дрогнувшим голосом сказал Криденс.  
\- Нет, - Грейвз покачал головой. - Ты просишь. А надо желать.   
\- Я... желаю, - сказал Криденс.  
\- Внутри себя - возможно. Но мне этого не заметно. Послушай внимательно, как я говорю, и попытайся повторить. Люмос, - приказал он, и огонёк вспыхнул. - Нокс.  
\- Люмос, - твёрже повторил Криденс.  
\- Уже лучше, - похвалил Грейвз. - Ещё раз. Увереннее.  
\- Люмос...  
\- Нет. Прикажи ему, - велел Грейвз. - Ты - магия, Криденс. Ты способен не просто зажечь огонёк на конце палочки, твоей силы хватит на десятерых. Выпрямись. Держи голову. Прикажи ему гореть.  
Криденс твёрдо вытянул руку и распрямил спину:  
\- Люмос!  
Свет ударил в глаза, ослепительно-белый, холодный, яростный, обжигающий. Грейвз мгновенно зажмурился, подавив желание прикрыться рукой. Даже сквозь веки он продолжал видеть сияние, глаза жгло так, что слёзы катились градом.   
\- Криденс, Нокс! - приказал он.  
\- Нокс!  
После потока невыносимого света показалось, будто на голову надели чёрный мешок. Грейвз выдохнул, коротким заклятием осушил щёки. Проморгался и с удивлением убедился, что не ослеп. Голова нудно заныла, в поле зрения плавали ярко-белые пятна. Он пошарил взглядом по столовой и с облечением заметил, как они начали таять. Вот тебе твой обскур, Персиваль. В следующий раз будешь осторожнее. Хорошо ещё, не начал его учить с Акцио - впечатало бы тебя в стену буфетным шкафом - вот славно было бы...  
Криденс смотрел на кончик своей палочки - у него с глазами на удивление всё было в порядке.   
\- У тебя получилось, - сказал Грейвз, промокая уголки глаз тыльной стороной ладони. - Интенсивность, конечно... - он глубоко вздохнул, чтобы не начать учить Криденса мату прямо сейчас, - непростая, - наконец нашёлся он. - Но у тебя получилось.   
\- Получилось, - шепотом повторил тот и улыбнулся - открыто, не бегло, не пытаясь зажевать улыбку в зубах. - У меня получилось...  
\- Постарайся в следующий раз подумать о том, чтобы огонёк был не таким ярким, - сказал Грейвз. - Пусть будет, как пламя свечи.  
Он заранее прищурился, когда Криденс вновь поднял палочку.  
\- Люмос, - прошептал тот, будто позвал кого-то по имени. Голубоватый огонёк, неяркий и ласковый, зажёгся на кончике. Криденс взмахнул палочкой, и тот снялся с неё, поплыл в воздухе.   
\- Люмос Секвитур, - удивлённо сказал Грейвз, - благодаря этому заклинанию огонёк будет следовать за тобой, куда бы ты ни пошёл. Довольно удобно, если тебе нужны свободные руки.  
\- Люмос, - ласково повторил Криденс, и огонёк закружился возле его головы, как маленькая звезда по орбите.  
Резкие тени бежали по лицу, искажая его черты. Грейвз смотрел на мальчишку, с трудом укладывая происходящее в голове. Криденс колдовал первый раз в жизни. Грейвз видел в своей жизни много попыток впервые прочесть заклинание, но никто и никогда не вызывал такой световой взрыв простым Люмосом - так же, как никто и никогда не колдовал, не зная слов заклинания. Криденс, кажется, просто не догадывался, что обычный Люмос никогда не покидает палочку.   
\- Что ты сделал, чтобы он... полетел?.. - осторожно спросил Грейвз.  
\- Я сделал, как вы сказали, - Криденс немного смутился. Огонёк кружился над его головой, как привязанный. - Я приказал...  
\- Хорошо, - Грейвз кивнул. - Прикажи ему погаснуть и зажги снова. Несколько раз, чтобы проверить, как ты освоил заклинание.   
\- Нокс, - сказал Криденс, подняв лицо. Огонёк погас. - Люмос. - Он вспыхнул на том же месте, продолжил кружиться. - Люмос. Люмос. Люмос. - Четыре огонька затеяли хоровод. Криденс следил, как они догоняют друг друга, сталкиваются, сливаются в один светящийся шар и распадаются на цепь волшебных огней.  
Грейвз смотрел на него и от изумления не находил слов.   
Он всегда воспринимал магию как интересную, сложную и опасную науку. Криденс игрался с ней, как ребёнок. Он не знал о существовании правил, границ, запретов... Он усвоил то, что Люмос зажигает огонёк, но не знал, что тот никогда не покидает кончик палочки без особенного заклинания, не знал, что невозможно зажечь несколько огоньков просто повторением слова. Грейвз прекрасно понимал, что Криденс обязан обладать неординарными способностями, раз дожил до своих лет, будучи обскуром - но наглядная демонстрация всё равно вызывала шок.   
\- Хорошо, Криденс, - наконец сказал он. - Погаси их и вернись за стол.  
\- Нокс, - сказал тот с видимым сожалением. Голубые огни погасли все разом.  
\- Ты очень хорошо справляешься, - искренне сказал Грейвз. - Но ты будешь практиковаться только под моим контролем. Это понятно?  
\- Да, сэр, - послушно сказал тот.  
\- Ты очень сильный и талантливый маг, Криденс, - добавил Грейвз. - Но пока ты не научишься управлять своей силой, тебе нельзя колдовать самостоятельно. Иначе я буду очень недоволен.  
\- Если я буду колдовать без разрешения, вы накажете меня?.. - тихо спросил Криденс.  
\- Да, - жестко сказал Грейвз. - Я накажу тебя за то, что ты нарушил запрет. Теперь запиши всё это и перейдём к следующей теме.

Дни бежали за днями, жизнь казалась спокойной и мирной. Криденс осваивал науки так быстро, что Грейвз испытывал удивительную смесь восхищения и гордости, слегка приправленную завистью. Они занимались каждый день, кроме субботы и воскресенья. По субботам у них гостил Ньют. Он появлялся после завтрака со своим неизменным чемоданчиком, полным любопытных и уродливых тварей. Криденс скрывался там на несколько часов: он испытывал необъяснимую симпатию к волшебным существам, а те отвечали ему безоговорочной взаимностью.   
Ньют изумлялся его успехам в дрессировке Хоуп. Окками слушалась Криденса беспрекословно, то вырастая размером с дом, то сжимаясь до едва заметного червячка. Криденс приноровился ездить на ней верхом, и время от времени они с Ньютом катались на ней вокруг озера.  
Грейвз изучал "Вредоносные чары", пару раз побывал в гостях у Юлия Малфоя и взбудоражил местное общество, голодное до сплетен, изложением истории с Гриндевальдом. Единственное, о чём он умолчал - о том, что обскур оказался живучим. Несмотря на опасения Грейвза, Криденс никого не заинтересовал. Маги удовлетворились небрежным объяснением, что Грейвз взял себе воспитанника, поскольку к сорока годам не нажил жены и детей, а коротать время одному в глуши скучно. Они сочли это разумным решением, приличествующим одинокому холостому джентльмену. Похоже было, что никому из них даже в голову не пришла мысль о том, что двух мужчин, живущих вместе, может связывать не только процесс обучения. Хотя, возможно, им было просто наплевать.  
Английские традиции вообще не подразумевали сования носа в чужие дела. Как ни странно, в либеральной Англии, где соблюдение секретности было вопросом вежливости, а не выживания, маги за пределами общих городков и деревушек жили так, будто магглов не существует вовсе. Они понятия не имели о событиях в маггловском мире, об их привычках, быте, традициях и законах. Они замкнулись сами в себе и в любые контакты с магглами вступали крайне неохотно.  
В Америке, где свирепствовал закон Раппапорт, маги и магглы сталкивались ежедневно. Там никто не мог позволить себе одеваться в старомодные робы и мантии - маги старались мимикрировать под магглов настолько, насколько это возможно, потому что магглы были везде. Нельзя было избежать короткого обмена ничего не значащими фразами в булочной, на перекрёстке у светофора, в кофейне и просто на улице.   
Грейвз, в частности, был отлично осведомлён о жизни магглов хотя бы потому, что если ты отвечаешь за безопасность всего сообщества, врага надо знать в лицо. Он держал проверенных ребят в редакторах каждой крупной газеты каждого крупного города, так что если возникало подозрение, что секретность может быть нарушена какой-нибудь сенсационной статьёй, Грейвз узнавал это первым. Авроры под прикрытием жили самой простой маггловской жизнью, занимались маггловской работой, получали маггловские деньги.   
Этот проект был целиком и полностью его детищем. Он пытался протолкнуть его с момента назначения на пост главы Отдела по контролю за соблюдением Статута о секретности, но до тех пор, пока Серафина не заняла президентское кресло и не поддержала его, попытки были бесплодны.  
Сидя в гостях у Малфоев, Грейвз думал о том, как любопытно устроена жизнь, если в Америке, славящейся самыми строгими законами насчет секретности, мага от маггла порой не отличишь, а в старой доброй Британии им просто нет друг до друга дела.

\- Теперь, когда следить за магическим правопорядком будет Джастус Пилливикл, нас ожидают трудные времена, - недовольно вздохнул молодой человек в мантии, расшитой золотыми драконами, и фамильярно присел на подлокотник кресла. Под полами мантии был брючный костюм с длинным сюртуком, очевидно копировавший стиль хозяина дома.   
\- Мабон, - Малфою достаточно было повернуть голову, чтобы тот снялся с кресла и встал ровно. - Тебе все говорили, что ты ещё молод для этой должности.   
\- Все хорошие должности всегда достаются старикам! - надулся тот.  
Грейвз переглянулся с Малфоем, и они сдержанно улыбнулись друг другу краем рта. Мабон Флинт был амбициозным юношей, но, к сожалению, его амбициям не позволяло воплотиться в жизнь абсолютное неумение прислушиваться к старшему поколению. В кругу своих сверстников он обладал неплохим авторитетом, но в основном этот авторитет держался на громком голосе и кричащей одежде. А ещё ему недоставало чайной ложки разума.   
Среди постоянных гостей в доме Малфоя всегда были только маги. Точнее - только чистокровные маги. А ещё точнее - только богатые чистокровные маги. Таких семей было не особенно много: Блэки, Лестрейнджи, Розье, и ещё с пяток фамилий. Почти все были в дальнем родстве друг с другом, так что атмосфера здесь обычно держалась дружеская, хотя семейной Грейвз бы её не назвал.  
\- Мэб, тебе надо было скорчить такую рожицу Министру Магии - все бы сразу поняли, что из тебя выйдет отличный аврор, - сказал другой юношеский голос. - Ты бы пугал дементоров одним своим появлением. - Грейвз обернулся. Молодой человек переложил бокал шампанского в левую руку, протянув правую для рукопожатия. - Талиесин Эйвери. Наслышан о вас, мистер Грейвз.   
Талиесин был светловолосым и зеленоглазым, носил короткую стрижку, и от него отчётливо пахло элегантностью и большими деньгами. Грейвз окинул его быстрым заинтересованным взглядом. Обычно никто не замечал этого, но Талиесин заметил. Едва улыбнувшись, он чуть помедлил, прежде чем убрать руку, и добавил:   
\- Рад знакомству.  
Грейвз вежливо улыбнулся в ответ. Пару месяцев назад он, пожалуй, не отказался бы свести ещё более близкое знакомство с мистером Эйвери, но сейчас это было некстати и ни к чему.   
\- А почему наши послы за океаном присылают такие безобразные отчёты? - спросил кто-то из старших волшебников - кажется, Гринграсс. - Такое впечатление, что они вообще не понимают, что происходит в Америке.  
\- Так ведь Гудини умер, - сказал Эйвери, не отходя от Грейвза. - Без него они как без рук.  
\- Простите?.. - Грейвз нахмурился. - Вы говорите о Гарри Гудини?..  
\- О, - Талиесин посмотрел ему в глаза с сочувствием и лёгкой насмешкой. - Вы не знали, что он работает на Министерство Магии?..  
\- Я не знал, что он умер.  
\- Его убили в прошлом ноябре. Какое-то проклятие, кажется.  
Грейвз помолчал, опустив глаза. Коротко извинившись, отошёл к окну.  
Гарри Гудини был его самым лучшим (и самым неуправляемым) агентом. Грейвз считал его своей личной удачей, поскольку переманил его из-под крыла британского Министерства Магии. Конечно, он знал, что Гудини продолжал отправлять весточки в Британию, но пока он продолжал действовать и в интересах МАКУСА, на это можно было закрывать глаза. В суматохе расследования и в хаосе, который начался после побега Гриндевальда, Грейвз не вспоминал о Гудини - ему было не до того.  
Гарри был гением. Он занимался разоблачением магглов, которые провозглашали себя чародеями и волшебниками, и активно уничтожал веру простых людей в волшебство. Кроме того, он втёрся в доверие к ФБР и расследовал, если можно так сказать, "паранормальные явления", то есть - случаи нарушения Статута о секретности. Как волшебник он не хватал звёзд с неба, но у него был особенный талант: он всегда чувствовал, когда ему врут. И он хорошо знал Грейвза. Пожалуй, даже лучше, чем Серафина. Пожалуй, Персиваль даже мог бы назвать его своим другом.  
Они встречались раз в пару месяцев, когда Гарри заявлялся в аврорат с пачкой новостей о том, что происходит в маггловском мире, а также с какой-нибудь не относящейся к делу, но уморительно забавной историей. Единственный человек, который заставлял Персиваля смеяться. Он был тем, с кем было легко позлословить за рюмкой отличного маггловского коньяка, к которому Грейвз питал позорную слабость, и который Гарри всегда приносил с собой за пазухой. Он постоянно колесил по миру, появляясь то на Восточном побережье, то на Западном, то пропадая на несколько недель, то выныривая вдруг в Европе, России или Китае. Он привозил из путешествий бесполезные забавные сувениры, которые Персиваль задвигал в нижний ящик стола в кабинете, но никогда не выкидывал.   
Валентайн наверняка приказал избавиться от этого хлама - от резной деревянной ложки, расписанной золотыми цветами и птицами, связки квадратных монет, открытки с видом на Тихий океан, плетеного из соломы человечка, перевязанного синими нитками, дурацкой фарфоровой свистульки... Грейвз сжал кулаки, так что ногти впились в ладонь.  
Талиесин подошёл к нему, тронул за руку, что-то сказал. Персиваль не расслышал и не стал переспрашивать. Он втягивал табачный дым в лёгкие, и тот сейчас казался особенно горьким.   
Гудини - единственный, кто мог бы разоблачить Гриндевальда. Он слишком хорошо знал Грейвза, гораздо лучше, чем Персиваль бы хотел этого. Возможно, он и собирался разоблачить... Скорее всего, именно поэтому и погиб. Ещё одна потеря. А Грейвз даже не знал. И ещё долго не знал бы, если бы не случайный разговор.  
Гарри бы написал ему. После всего, что случилось, после всех скандалов и обвинений Гарри бы вышел на связь. Он никогда не поверил бы в то, что Персиваль способен добровольно пойти на сотрудничество с таким психом. Значит, вот почему он молчал...   
Значит, ещё в ноябре...  
Грейвз подумал, что надо написать Бесс. Выразить запоздалое соболезнование. Гарри был на десять лет старше Грейвза. Умный, великолепно образованный и очень проницательный. И красивый. Персиваль иногда думал о том, что это единственный человек, ради которого он мог бы изменить своей склонности встречаться исключительно с молодыми, но Гарри был настолько влюблён в свою прекрасную Беатрис, что Грейвз выбрал дружбу. Несколько раз он даже получал приглашение на семейный обед - и пару раз ответил на него согласием. Хотя он не мог не чувствовать лёгкую зависть, глядя на них, он всё же был рад бывать у них дома.   
Гриндевальд лишил его даже этого осколка тепла. 

Грейвз вернулся домой в растрёпанных чувствах, даже не дождавшись окончания вечера. Смог только расспросить Талиесина об обстоятельствах смерти Гудини. История была странная, обстоятельства были странными - какие-то студенты то ли напали на Гарри во время гастролей, то ли попросили продемонстрировать трюк, и тот не удался. Так или иначе, Гарри попал в госпиталь. Колдомедики справились с проблемой, и он уже бодро шёл на поправку, когда однажды вечером его вдруг нашли в палате мёртвым.   
Грейвз, не раздеваясь, зашёл в столовую и достал из буфета квадратный графин с виски.   
Аврорат замял дело. Не было известно даже, отчего Гарри умер - его просто похоронили как можно скорее. Аврорат, как же... Гриндевальд.  
Грейвз не глядя налил себе четверть стакана, оставил графин открытым. Прошёлся от окна к окну.  
Вот как это было. Встреча со старым другом. Гриндевальд достал из головы Грейвза знание, что Гудини нельзя обмануть, и решил подстраховаться. Навестил в госпитале. Они поболтали, посмеялись, Гарри в своей задорной манере пересказал историю нападения, в лицах и красках изображая себя и студентов. Он не был легиллиментом, он просто умел чувствовать ложь. Успел ли он догадаться, когда Гриндевальд вытащил палочку?.. Успел ли понять, что это не настоящий Персиваль?..   
Грейвз мерил шагами столовую, ясно и яростно представляя себе эту сцену.   
Успел ли?.. Или Гриндевальд не просто убил его друга, но сначала убил дружбу, и Гарри умер, думая, что его убивает Грейвз?..  
Он вдруг понял, как дорог ему был этот остроумный вспыльчивый человек, который на первый взгляд казался легкомысленным шарлатаном. Это был кусочек его личной жизни, не посвящённый карьере, эгоизму или чувственным удовольствиям. Это был островок отдыха для... души?..   
Грейвз глянул на пустой стакан в руке и наполнил его ещё раз.  
Гриндевальд отнял у него всю его жизнь, не пощадил даже эту малость - привязанность к другому живому существу. Дом, карьеру, страну, лицо, репутацию, имя, смысл жизни, будущее и прошлое, тайны, страхи, грехи... Гриндевальд поимел его везде, куда ни глянь. Для полного комплекта не хватало только финального изнасилования.   
Гриндевальд, кстати, пытался.   
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я могу тебя заставить, - говорил он, поигрывая чёрной с перламутром палочкой. Он стоял, небрежно прислонившись плечом к косяку двери, и на благородной тонкой шерсти оставались мелкие чешуйки отсыревшей краски. У Грейвза аж зубы сводило от желания приказать: "Не пачкай мою одежду!".  
\- Можешь, - признал Персиваль, глядя ему в глаза. - И что с того?..  
\- Смельчак?.. Не боишься?.. - с усмешкой спросил тот, приблизился, дотянулся кончиками пальцев до щеки и погладил.   
\- Знаешь, - задумчиво сказал Грейвз, не сводя с него глаз, - а ведь лет двадцать назад ты был в моём вкусе. Будь ты помоложе, я бы сам тебе предложил. Но сейчас - извини, не встанет. Запустил ты себя.  
У того по лицу пробежала гримаса, он оттолкнул голову Персиваля.  
\- Не заблуждайся. Твой член мне не интересен.   
Грейвз пожал плечами:  
\- А зря. Все хвалят.  
\- Ты никогда не задумывался, что испытывают под тобой все эти молоденькие мальчики?.. - Гриндевальд обошёл кругом стул, к которому был прикован Грейвз, мягко взъерошил ему волосы на затылке. - Я могу тебе показать. Наглядно. Тебе даже может понравиться. Ты можешь даже пристраститься...  
Грейвз не испытывал ничего, кроме унылого отвращения. Конечно, Гриндевальд мог исполнить свою угрозу. Это было бы неприятно, но куда неприятнее было сидеть здесь уже чёрт знает сколько времени, под сквозняком из разбитого окна, который леденил плечо и шею, и осознавать свою абсолютную беспомощность.   
\- Ты пытаешься меня напугать?.. - спросил Грейвз. - Чем?.. Вялым членом?..  
\- Не зарывайся, или я передумаю быть с тобой аккуратным, - Гриндевальд чуть сощурил глаза.  
\- Хватит кружить, - устало предложил Грейвз. - Решил трахнуть - вперёд, только давай по-быстрому, без этого нагнетания атмосферы. И, знаешь... - добавил он после паузы, - выпей оборотку перед тем, как снимать штаны. Самому с собой - это будет хоть немного забавно.   
\- Блефуешь, - сказал Гриндевальд, поднимая его голову за подбородок. - Я же вижу, что тебе страшно.  
\- Мне противно, - с кривой ухмылкой пояснил Грейвз. - Но если ты думаешь, что твой член станет моим самым кошмарным переживанием, уж прости - не станет. Я видел вещи и пострашнее.  
\- А что ты скажешь, если я буду приходить к тебе постоянно?..   
\- Сил-то хватит?.. - Грейвз с усмешкой обежал его глазами. - В твоём возрасте вредно перенапрягаться, а я требовательный любовник. Придётся попыхтеть.  
Гриндевальд, не сдержавшись, ударил его по лицу.   
Выполнить угрозу он так и не смог. Подступался несколько раз, но Грейвз обезоруживал его отсутствием страха и многолетним, дистиллированным цинизмом, который он привык обращать только на самого себя и которым теперь с наслаждением делился с Геллертом, особенно когда тот оставался в личине.   
Грейвз бы давным-давно пережил изнасилование - ну, да, это было бы мерзко, но он бы быстро об этом забыл. Как о любом другом шраме, привезённом с войны или полученном в стычке с чудовищем: нет повода ни для стыда, ни для гордости. На опасной работе всегда рискуешь что-нибудь схлопотать.   
Пережить смерть Гарри он отчего-то не мог. Хотелось сорваться с места, прямо сейчас, рвануть в Германию или где там засела эта гнида, найти его, убить - или умереть, пытаясь. Это был бы самый простой выход, самое лучшее решение. Убить его или умереть самому. Немедленно. Без планов, без подготовки, с одной только палочкой и бешено пульсирующей в висках яростью. Пусть сдохнет. Пусть эта сука сдохнет.   
Грейвз краем глаза заметил какое-то движение, развернулся - увидел свое искажённое отражение в застеклённой дверце буфета. Отражение усмехнулось.   
Тело среагировало быстрее, чем Грейвз понял, что происходит - буфет взорвался стеклянными брызгами, тарелки и чашки лопнули, осколки взметнулись в воздух. Взвизгнули и треснули зеркала, звонким шорохом высыпались из рам, волной выбило оконные стёкла - первое, второе, третье.   
Грейвз стоял, сжимая в руках палочку, тяжело дышал, сглатывая застрявший в горле комок и смотрел на стеклянное крошево - на ковре, на белом блестящем полу с серебристыми мраморными прожилками, на полированой крышке стола, у себя на плечах и на рукаве.   
Молодец, Персиваль. Давай сразу головой, а не заклятием. Вдруг поможет?.. Давай, Персиваль, разбей ещё пару тарелок, как истерическая барышня. Ты бы видел себя со стороны. Ты беспомощен. Ты жалок.  
\- Сэр?.. - тревожно спросил Криденс. Он стоял на пороге комнаты, сжимая палочку. Обежал взглядом разбитые зеркала и окна, взволнованно посмотрел на Грейвза. - Я слышал шум...   
\- Вернись к себе, - резко приказал Грейвз.  
\- У вас кровь... - Криденс коснулся своей щеки. - Сэр... я могу вам помочь?..   
\- Ты не можешь помочь! - рявкнул Грейвз так, что Криденс вздрогнул. - Вернись к себе!.. Уйди, я сказал!..   
Криденс опустил руки и развернулся.   
Ты не имеешь права. Грейвз закрыл глаза. Ты не имеешь права. Легче всего сейчас пойти и сложить голову, но ты обязан взять себя в руки. Твоя смерть ничего не изменит. Твоя смерть ни за кого не отомстит.   
Он стоял, покачиваясь, до боли в пальцах сжимая опущенную вниз палочку, до судороги зажмурив глаза. Соберись. Ты обязан держаться. Ты не сможешь убить его сейчас. Но у тебя есть Криденс. Хватит учить его детским заклятиям, займись настоящим делом. Тренируй. Оттачивай своё оружие. Если справишься, он убьёт для тебя Гриндевальда. Ты будешь отомщён. Все будут отомщены. Гарри тоже.

Грейвз восстановил гостиную сам, обойдясь без помощи Финли. Он хорошо помнил заклятия - три года пробегал в рядовых аврорах Отдела по контролю за соблюдением Статута, прежде чем полез наверх, к должности главы аврората. Умел заметать следы.   
Просевший и треснувший буфет собрался, посуда взлетела с пола, собираясь из осколков в тарелки, соусники, блюдца и чашки. Вещи-то ни в чём не виноваты. За что их крушить?  
Он вернул на место рассыпавшиеся зеркала и окна. Уничтожил все следы своего припадка. Выкурил пару сигарет, восстанавливая равновесие, и только после этого поднялся на второй этаж.  
Дверь в спальню Криденса была не заперта. Грейвз толкнул её пальцами.   
Мальчишка сидел на постели, подобрав колени, и обнимал филина, почёсывая ему перья на загривке. Хоуп вилась у него по плечами и тихо скрипела. Собрал всех друзей, - с внутренней ухмылкой подумал Грейвз. Или они сами приползли, почуяв, что тот напуган или обижен. Эх, Персиваль... Герой. Как бы тебе сейчас не пришлось начинать всё с начала.  
\- Криденс, - негромко сказал он.  
Филин злобно зыркнул на него и отвернулся. Криденс поднял настороженный взгляд. Не очень-то обиженный, не сильно испуганный, но очень тревожный. Будто он боялся не за себя. Чушь, за кого ещё ему бояться здесь?.. За тебя, дурака?..  
\- Я должен извиниться, - сказал Грейвз. - Мне не стоило на тебя срываться.   
\- У вас что-то случилось, - то ли сказал, то ли спросил тот.  
\- Я сегодня узнал, что у меня умер друг, - очень спокойно сказал Грейвз. - Мне жаль, что накричал на тебя. Я был зол.   
\- На то, что он умер?.. - тихо спросил Криденс.  
\- На того, кто его убил.   
Криденс гладил филина и молчал. В его позе ничего не поменялось, но губы разжались и стали ярче, ресницы вздрогнули, опускаясь.   
\- Знаешь, - сказал Грейвз, - если не передумал, кое-что ты можешь для меня сделать.  
Криденс мгновенно вскинул глаза. Ничего не ответил, но смотрел так серьёзно, что Грейвз ощутил укол совести. Мальчишка не виноват. Он сам пострадал от ублюдка не меньше тебя - его вообще едва не убили.  
\- Сыграй со мной в шахматы, - попросил Грейвз и попытался улыбнуться.

Белые мраморные рыцари Криденса встали против обсидиановых легионеров Грейвза. И те и другие разминались перед боем, звенели оружием (как им удавалось звенеть каменными мечами, Грейвз не задумывался) и переговаривались.  
\- Правила запомнить не сложно, - сказал Персиваль. - У тебя десять пешек, четыре парные фигуры, ферзь и король. Игра заканчивается, когда твой король не может сделать ни одного хода. Белые начинают первыми.  
Грейвз не сильно задумывался над каждым ходом, просто переставляя фигуры по доске. Когда-то он любил эту игру, но потом времени становилось всё меньше, забот - всё больше, и всё реже находился свободный вечер, чтобы посидеть над доской. Да и партнёров по шахматам у него было немного.   
\- Кто научил вас играть... сэр? - спросил Криденс.  
\- Отец, - сказал Грейвз. - Осторожно, если ты поставишь слона сюда, будет вилка.  
\- Вилка?.. - удивился тот.  
Грейвз коснулся пальцем своего коня:  
\- Ты берёшь мою пешку. Я делаю ход сюда - и под ударом оказываются слон и ферзь одновременно. Ты спасаешь ферзя, я беру слона. Это плохой обмен на пешку.  
\- А если я не спасаю ферзя?.. - спросил Криденс.  
\- Тогда ты теряешь одну из самых сильных фигур. Подумай ещё раз.  
Криденс играл плохо, но очень старательно. То, как он проиграет, Грейвз видел с середины партии, но милосердно тянул время, давая мальчишке возможность вникнуть в суть правил.   
\- Как ты назвал филина? - спросил Грейвз.  
\- Легион, - Криденс улыбнулся с едва заметным озорством. Грейвз хмыкнул и улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Кажется, я ему не очень-то нравлюсь.  
\- Ему было одиноко, - невпопад сказал тот.  
\- Я не позволю тебе приносить в дом каждую зверюшку, которая покажется тебе одинокой, - предупредил Грейвз. - Я не против этих двоих, но филин был последним.   
\- Да, сэр, - серьёзно ответил тот.  
\- Никаких облезлых котят и щенят.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Никаких канареек, пауков или рыбок.  
\- Вам шах, сэр.  
Грейвз присмотрелся к доске. Криденс изо всех сил пытался сдержать торжествующую улыбку, но она разъезжалась, как по скользкому льду, всё шире и шире. Криденс зажал ладони между коленями, прикусив нижнюю губу, блестел чёрными глазами из-под чёрной чёлки.   
Ах ты паршивец, - с нежностью подумал Грейвз, пряча улыбку за костяшками пальцев. Маленький хитрый паршивец. Он смотрел на мальчишку, не в силах перестать улыбаться, тот смотрел на него в ответ, сутулясь от гордости и смущения.   
\- Ты молодец, - наконец сказал Грейвз. - Очень хороший ход. Но это ещё не мат.  
Он увёл короля на соседнюю клетку и постарался больше не отвлекаться.  
Конечно, он выиграл. Когда до финала оставалось пять-семь ходов, он предложил Криденсу ничью. Тот возмущённо отказался, и Грейвз загнал его короля в угол. Криденс недовольно хмурился, его белые рыцари, понурившись, собирались на краю доски.  
\- Не расстраивайся, - ласково сказал Грейвз. - Это твоя первая партия. Ты научишься.  
Криденс сердито вздохнул, опустив плечи. А ведь он азартен и не любит проигрывать, - догадался Грейвз. Там, внутри, если аккуратно расколоть замороженную скорлупу из страха, он пылкий, нетерпеливый и упрямый. И этот коктейль манит к себе так же сильно, как трогательная ласковая покорность из прежних фантазий.  
\- Я хочу мой выигрыш, - сказал Грейвз и хлопнул себя по бедру. - Иди сюда.  
Он откинулся глубже в кресло и раздвинул ноги, чтобы Криденс мог сесть к нему на колено. А мальчик-то тяжёленький, - со странным удовольствием подумал он, обнимая его за пояс.   
В кресле едва хватало места для двоих. Персиваль привалил Криденса к себе, тот опустил голову ему на плечо, тихо дыша.   
\- Ты очень хорошо играл, - негромко сказал Грейвз, поглаживая его по спине. - Ты молодец. Я хочу разделить выигрыш с тобой, ты заслужил.  
\- Спасибо, сэр, - на удивление без своего вечного заискивания ответил тот.   
Грейвз целовал его долго, неторопливо, лаская языком его рот, прикусывая губы, с силой сминая пальцами плечи и бока. Криденс учился быстро - его поцелуи были внимательными, влажными, любопытными. Он прикусывал в ответ, трогал губами и языком, легонько всасывал, с осторожным интересом касался губами уголка рта, подбородка, челюсти. Грейвз выдыхал ему в рот и с изумлением понимал, что готов застонать. От одних только поцелуев, мать вашу. На пятом десятке лет у него вставало от поцелуев.   
Он держал Криденса за пояс, с наслаждением принимая на себя его вес, чувствуя его запах, шелест ткани под пальцами и горячее, молодое, сильное тело в руках. Криденс умоляюще вздыхал и разводил колени, когда Грейвз сжимал его бедро, ёрзал, стараясь хоть к чему-нибудь прижаться пахом, громко и звонко стонал, когда Грейвз целовал его в шею, оставляя красные пятна укусов.   
Рядом с ним было легче дышать. Словно запах, касаясь ноздрей, раскрывал внутри что-то неведомое. Персиваль вдыхал его с чёрных густых волос, с нежной кожи за ухом, с горла, покрытого поцелуями. Криденс держался за него - и он сам держался за Криденса. С силой проводил рукой по груди, чувствуя, как в ладонь толкается его сердце. Забравшись под выпущенную из брюк рубашку, приглаживал дорожку жёстких курчавых волос ниже пупка. Молодость Криденса как будто вливалась в него самого.  
Криденс нетерпеливо толкался в руку и жалобно шептал "мистер Грейвз...", пока тот длинными медленными движениями наглаживал его обнажённый член.  
\- Подожди... - шептал Грейвз ему в губы. - Подожди, мой мальчик... Я хочу тебя слышать...   
Криденс не умел ждать, он кусал губы, обнимая его за шею и прижавшись пылающим лицом к щеке, хныкал "пожалуйста... пожалуйста, сэр..." - пока Грейвз не шептал властно:  
\- Можно! - и тогда Криденс кончал ему в руку, всхлипывая и задыхаясь от облегчения.

Тяжело привалившись к Грейвзу, Криденс тихо и ровно дышал, пристроив голову ему на плечо. Можно было бы решить, что он заснул, если бы его рука не блуждала бесцельно по груди Персиваля, пересчитывая пуговицы и потягивая за уголки рубашки. Грейвз гладил его по спине, обводя большим пальцем худые лопатки.  
\- Ваш друг... - тихо сказал Криденс. - Каким он был?..  
Грейвз шумно вздохнул. Он не хотел вспоминать. Он не любил ворошить старое - от этого никогда не случалось ничего хорошего. Он уже собрался было ответить, что это неподходящая тема для разговора, как вдруг подумал - а хотел бы Гарри, чтобы он забыл его вот так, даже не оглянувшись на всё, что их связывало?..   
Да кто бы вообще этого хотел?..  
Грейвз прижался губами ко лбу Криденса.  
\- Он был хорошим человеком. Я знал его много лет. Он много путешествовал, и когда возвращался в Америку, каждый раз привозил мне сувенир...


End file.
